


moonlight; starshine

by nsykdk



Series: wish upon a star [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But only a little, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moon Viewing, Stargazing, even though it's technically not otsukimi, mostly just plotless aimless domestic-kinda fluff, somewhat?, terrible tsukki-related jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: "...You're staying over, right?"Hinata beams. "You think I wasn't gonna just 'cause we can't see the moon?""Just making sure," Kageyama mumbles, cheeks pinked. His hand, warm and familiar, finds Hinata's in the darkness, and doesn't let go.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: wish upon a star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702477
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	moonlight; starshine

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i managed to make it in time for hinata's birthday and kagehina week! happy birthday, sunshine boy!!
> 
> originally i wasn't gonna write anything because i'm also working on another fanweek which starts today but at the last minute i caved and typed the majority of this out at 2am and it turned out kinda nicely?  
> i feel like it's very obvious that i'm much more comfortable with the second half so if the first half sounds super... awkward i apologise in advance;; and also you don't need to read the first 4 works in the series to understand this but it'll make the setting a lot clearer!
> 
> yamaguchi also makes a joke about tsukki <\--> tsuki (moon) in there... it's not very obvious in english unfortunately

"I think," Yamaguchi says suddenly, "it was supposed to be a super moon tonight."

The gloomy night sky seems to grumble its assent, thundering some vague distance away. Yamaguchi laughs a little nervously.

Hinata perks, however: this, at the very least, he's heard of. "I heard-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, dumbass." Kageyama lightly smacks the back of his head. When Hinata turns back from glaring at him, the meat bun in his hands has disappeared into Kageyama's, and finds the aforementioned setter taking a rather large bite of it.

"Well, the forecast said there was gonna be rain tonight," Yamaguchi adds unhelpfully as Hinata wrestles his meat bun triumphantly back from Kageyama's grasp. "So I don't think it'll be visible."

"So we can't see it after all? Can we make the clouds go away?"

Tsukishima scoffs from somewhere behind them. "What are you going to do, jump?"

"Yeah?" Hinata sticks his tongue out at him. "And what ab-"

_"Don't,"_ Tsukishima says, very quietly, in that very ominous, threatening tone of his, "finish that sentence."

They continue walking, three abreast and Tsukishima lagging behind, having left Yachi at the bus stop a while earlier. Hinata finds himself chattering aimlessly with Yamaguchi, filling up the silences with a vivid recap of practice. 

"Oh!" Yamaguchi claps his hands, beaming suddenly as they reach the intersection where he and Tsukishima usually take. "Hinata, I know how you can see the moon!"

"How?" 

"Okay, just close your eyes," he instructs, angelically smiling, and Hinata subsequently hears a rather concerning amount of muffled rustling and Tsukishima protesting ("No." "Come on, Tsukki!" "That's a stupid idea, Yamaguchi."), and Kageyama snickering.

After what seems like a while, it's Kageyama that instructs Hinata to open his eyes and look up.

A very, very disgruntled Tsukishima stares back at him. Kageyama, beside him, stifles a chuckle.

"Ta-dah! You can have moon-viewing any time with Tsukki around!" Yamaguchi almost giggles, seeming rather proud of his pun.

"This is stupid," Tsukishima deadpans, and Hinata turns around, beaming, to find Yamaguchi holding him firmly in place. "Ha ha. Very funny. I'm going home."

With an effortless twist, Tsukishima escapes Yamaguchi's grasp, walking past without barely a look back. The sky rumbles again, reminding them of the imminent rainfall.

"Ah- Tsukki! Wait!" Yamaguchi begins to head after the quickly receding figure, giving a wave. "See you two tomorrow!"

It's different somehow, walking with just Kageyama. There's the strangely nice side to him that he shows when they're alone that Hinata isn't really used to yet; the side that sometimes holds his bike for him and sometimes offers extra meat buns and, just sometimes, brushes the back of their hands together with a question in his eyes. After all, they're still new to this entire boyfriend thing.

"...You're staying over, right?"

Hinata beams. "You think I wasn't gonna just 'cause we can't see the moon?"

"Just making sure," Kageyama mumbles, cheeks pinked. His hand, warm and familiar, finds Hinata's in the darkness, and doesn't let go.

* * *

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kageyama's wrestling clothes out of the washing machine and into the dryer, having thrown their sweaty uniforms from practice in to wash while each had taken a shower. "Nobody's home yet, but there's leftover stir-fry in the fridge."

"Okay," Hinata chirps, but doesn't move from watching Kageyama awkwardly (and somewhat cutely) bend over the washing machine for that one last sock stuck on the side that he brandishes and triumphantly sticks into the dryer a moment later. It's, he realises with a sudden thought, very domestic.

He likes it.

"Come on," Kageyama calls, and Hinata catches the smirk on his face just a moment too late. "Race you to the kitchen!"

Hinata wins, by pure virtue of (accidentally) tripping over a chair, grabbing onto and (accidentally!) knocking Kageyama over, on top of whom he'd (accidentally!!) landed on, and then dancing over to the fridge while Kageyama had been lying prone on the floor.

"You fucking cheater," Kageyama hisses as Hinata laughs, grabbing the bowl of stir-fry from the fridge and shoving it into the microwave. " _I_ , for the record, am still winning overall."

"I'll win again next time!" Huffing, he's about to rummage around for chopsticks and bowls when Kageyama stops him with a gentle hand on his cheek, leaning down for a kiss. This, Hinata likes; leaning into the touch and tilting his face up, thinking to meet him halfway.

With his lips so close that Hinata can feel every breath he takes, but just a hair's width from touching, Kageyama breathes, _"Payback."_

And then Kageyama's pulling away, smugness plastered all over his face, as Hinata forgets how to fucking breathe.

"I hate you," is the first thing that comes out of his mouth once he regains the ability to put words together, cheeks flushed with a humiliated warmth that he can't contain. Kageyama only hums in response, chopsticks and two streaming bowls of rice and stir-fry already clutched in his hands, the barest smirk still tugging at his lips.

"Come on, let's eat in my room."

* * *

Hinata doesn't remember falling asleep when he wakes up, but he'd been covered in the warmest blanket which seems to have been hurriedly shoved aside. That _bastard_ , he thinks, feeling very cold as he squints blearily up at the dark shadow which he assumes is Kageyama.

"Wha-"

"Shh," Kageyama whispers, "come on, get out."

"What the _fuck_ , Kageyama," he's whispering back as arms wrap around his torso, "h- hey-"

"Shhh."

With more animated grumbling than not, Hinata clambers out of the bed reluctantly, grabbing his volleyball jacket from where he'd left it near his schoolbag and shrugging it on. "Now what?"

Kageyama gently leads him by the hand through the dark hallways of his house to the front door, where he stops, sliding out of his slippers and into his shoes. There's only one real explanation to this, Hinata's sleep-addled brain provides, and he doesn't think he likes this.

"Kageyama? Are you telling me to go home?"

Did he kick Kageyama too hard while asleep? Had tripping over him been the last straw? Hinata has just about convinced himself that if it wasn't yelling too loudly over the videos they'd watched before bed, then-

Kageyama sighs. "No, dumbass. You wanted to see the moon, right?"

Oh. "Yeah," he breathes, sleepy smile making its way unbidden to his lips. "Right."

The ground is a little wet - it must have rained sometime while they were asleep, but the sky is, for the most part, now clear and studded with stars. The moon hangs low in the sky, slowly setting to the west, still shining bright and full.

Upon inspection, it doesn't really look much different from a normal moon, Hinata thinks, or perhaps it's four in the morning and nothing seems to look the way it is.

"So, Space-yama? Any space facts for the occasion or are we going to stare at the moon until it goes down?"

"...It's bigger than usual 'cause the moon's closer to the earth?" Kageyama yawns and rests his chin delicately on Hinata's head, draping arms around his shoulders like an oversized, warm human blanket. "Apparently it's also brighter."

Hinata hums in response, leaning into the warmth. Kageyama is a surprisingly nice pillow.

"'N we've never seen the far side of the moon before," he adds, after a particularly long yawn, then points a little to the right of the moon. "If you look over there, 's the Big Dipper."

The stars all seem the same to Hinata, but Kageyama takes his hand and guides it towards the now-familiar constellation, outlining the cup and the handle, and a familiar memory begins to arise through the haze of sleepiness. "You remember that?"

Kageyama only shrugs and yawns again. "Can't really forget it if I see it all the time." He adjusts Hinata's hand, moving it through the expanse of lights, pointing to three bright stars in order. "Here, Polaris. Regulus. Spica."

Contentedly, Hinata leans back, stretching his fingers out to the sky. Perhaps it's good like this after all, even if his eyes are drooping, Kageyama showing him the stars.

(He falls asleep there, stars twinkling overhead and sun threatening to peek over the horizon, and pretends to still be asleep when he's carried back to bed.)

**Author's Note:**

> i... i really hope that was coherent? thanks for making it to the end!  
> i actually had to do a simulation of the night sky for this;; it was hard
> 
> you can hound me on twitter at [@starriestsmile](https://twitter.com/starriestsmile) but i promise you;; all i do is shitpost


End file.
